Taunting
by kira-diabolical-box
Summary: Renji wants Byakuya, but a bet with Rukia leaves him untouchable. M for future chapters. Seems like a one shot but it isn't. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Damn you Rukia

Damn you Rukia, I think as I watch him walk to me.

He saunters over to me in nothing but a wet towel, casually sitting on the couch next to me laying his head in my lap.

The towel parts a bit so I can see the creamy, pale skin of his thigh.

Uhhhhh. He knows what he's doing to me. He's doing it on purpose.

He sits up and turns his back on me. Running his fingers through his wet hair, he lets out a small contented sigh.

I can't take it anymore. One minute and he has me painfully hard.

But before I can jump him, he walks away.

I hear him chuckle as he walks away.

Damn you Rukia. If she hadn't said that I couldn't go for more than a week without him, I would been on my knees, ass in the air begging to be taken by that sexy noble in the bedroom.

He taunts me. He knows what he's doing. But he will be the one begging for me to be taken. I can last. I will last for more than a week, just to prove Rukia than I am not an animal.

"Renji," a deep, sexy voice calls out from the room, "Are you not coming to bed tonight."

His voice hardens me even more, if that's even possible.

He's using his bedroom voice; the voice that calls out my name as he comes in me.

"Renji. Come in here."

On second thought, maybe I won't last.


	2. Chapter 2:Whack

Thanks to xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx, and Byakuya-Renji for adding this story on their story alert. And Byakuya-Renji thanks for adding me on your author alert. Also thanks to those who gave me a review. You makes me so happy. Now on with the story.

Whack. Whack. Whack.

My head hits the desk. First he taunts me last night, calling me into the bedroom with a seductive voice.

Making me squirm as I ache to touch him but my pride won't let me.

Now he's sitting in his chair running his long, graceful fingers, the ones that are so talented in bed, through his silky raven colored hair.

I take deep breathes hoping to slow my racing heart.

It doesn't work.

I need to get out of here.

He's making little contented sighs as he finger-combs his flawless hair.

I close my eyes so I won't have to see this torture.

"Renji" He calls out softly. "What is wrong?"

My eyes fly open. Renji.

He's calling me Renji. He never calls me this outside of the house, outside of the bedroom.

"Renji," he says a little firmer, but still with the soft, caring tone in his voice.

This is not helping my growing arousal.

"I'm fine Taicho," I manage to choke out.

"That's good. I wouldn't want you to be sick. I'll need you later."

I gasp. His husky voice startles me and brings my arousal to full attention.

But that's not what surprises me the most.

He doesn't think I'll be able to resist another day.

He thinks by the end of the day I'll be on my knees, groveling at his feet, begging to be taken by his strong powerful body.

I will show him. I am a strong man and I can resist.

Besides, it's only 6 more days until this bet is over.

Then I'll be laughing in Rukia's face.

And I'll be able to be taken again and again until I can't remember my name.

That last though makes my hard-on pulse.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him innocently reach into his robes to massage his sore shoulder.

Right where he was hit by an arrancar's cero.

But my mind can't accept that. It thinks he's trying to seduce me.

He see's my staring and decides to tease me.

This time, not innocent in the least, he lowers his hand and starts to run it slowly down his torso and back up.

My erection aches. Hardens even more. It pulses with need. With want.

Damn it, Byakuya! You'll be the death of me. I swear it.


	3. Chapter 3:Thinking About You

Just to let you know. The first chapter is on the day Renji tells Rukia he can hold out. Chapter 2 is day one.

Sorry I was supposed to have this chapter out on Monday but I forgot. Gomen nasai. Warning Bad Language.

* * *

It's day two.

It's been three days since I decided not to touch Byakuya.

It's been too long.

But, I've been holding out. . . . . . .

No. I haven't. I'm lying to myself.

This is so fucking hard.

With Byakuya taunting me . . . . . . . .

It's torture of the worst kind.

I've had to relieve myself once every two hours that I'm in the office with him.

It's even worse when we're on patrol.

Hard-ons in public = Bad. Really Bad.

It's gonna get worse.

* * *

I creep out of Byakuya's room, checking my surroundings.

Clear. Good

I breathe a sigh of relief.

Sneaking out is bad.

I shouldn't even have come to his house.

But I needed some release and it's easier to get when I'm near his stuff.

I run down the hall, not even having to think about where I'm going.

I've been here so many times before.

* * *

I remember the time when our relationship was a secret.

I had to sneak out after every one of our meetings together.

Sometimes, I even had to leave without any clothes on.

Byakuya is not patient some times.

I've even had to leave in covered in my own cum.

Ah. Good times.

Wait. I mean . . . the sex was good, but leaving naked was NOT.

But good sex. The sex is always good.

Footsteps patter down the hallway. In my reminiscing I stopped running.

Fuck. I need to leave.

* * *

I barely make it out without being caught.

As I walk turning random corners, not even bothering to look where I'm going, I think of maybe talking to Rukia and telling her I just can't take it anymore.

No no no. Bad idea.

Men can hold out. And I am a man.

Yes, I am a man. I can hold out. I will hold out.

. . . . . . . . . .

Who am I kidding? I can do this.

BAM!

This little person goes flying back.

Oops. I haven't been watching where I've been going.

Wait.

I know this person . . .

Oh shit.

It's Rukia.

"!!!!!!!!!!"

"Renji!" She screams, "What the hell! Don't you watch where you're going?"

I don't think she wants me to answer but I do anyway.

"No. I don't," I say.

Her face turns red with rage.

"Grrrr!" She says before she charges at me.

"Ahh!" I yell as she tackles me to the ground.

"HA!" She yells as she sits up on my stomach, straddling me.

Suddenly she forgets all her anger.

"So, Renji," she stars off with a smirk on her face, "Did you give up already."

She leaps of my stomach and smiles.

My face contorts into a mask of pain.

I forget Rukia is here.

Byakuya how I long to touch you.

Rukia's laughter brings me back to my senses.

"Hahahaha," she laughs, "You . . . actually . . . haven't . . . touched . . . him?"

Her voice breaks between words as she laughs.

"I didn't think you'd last for two hours . . ." She breaks off into another fit of laughter.

"Do you think you'll be able to last tonight? I don't think you will."

My breaths get quicker and quicker.

"I always knew you couldn't resist. Haha. I don't know why you even try."

That's it.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

I smile.

Sounds like Renji finally snapped.

Maybe he'll give in now.

Hmm.

Maybe tonight I'll taste some pineapple tonight.


	4. Chapter 4:Did you think

AN: Hello. I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school. And a stalker. And my boyfriend. Yeah. I'm sorry though. Um. The second half of this chapter is told in Byakuya's point of view. Yeah. Not much humor in this chapter. Well that it's. So without further adieu, here's an extra long chapter of Taunting.

* * *

Day Three.

After my meeting with Rukia, I was feeling so confident in my resolve anymore.

Here's a rundown of what happened.

"_**RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_**Rukia laughs as she runs toward the thirteenth squad's barracks.**_

_**I race after the little midget my mind set on wringing her neck.**_

"_**RUKIA!" I scream. "Get your midget ass over here so I can blow you to smithereens."**_

_**I chase her around corners, not caring if any other shinigami get pushed out the way, or if they fall.**_

_**All I can think about is catching up to Rukia.**_

_**She doesn't turn when I think she will so I lose track of her for a few seconds. But then I hear someone yell from around the next corner.**_

_**I rush to that corner. "Which way?" I ask. A women points left.**_

_**Ah. So she's heading to the squad nine barracks.**_

_**I turn the opposite way; I know of a shortcut that will get me there faster.**_

_**I race around the corner and keep pouring on the speed as I close in on the barracks of squad nine.**_

_**I stop and check for Rukia's reiatsu. **_

_**I take a deep breath.**_

_**Found her.**_

_**I allow a devilish smirk to grace my features as I head towards Rukia.**_

_**Rounding one last corner, I finally spot her.**_

_**I sprint down the corridor she's in. She notices me but it's too late.**_

"_**Rukia, I got you now."**_

_**I'm about to catch her at the intersection of two corridors when . . .**_

_**CRASH!!!!!!!**_

_**Both Rukia and I crash into the unsuspecting Hisagi.**_

_**Paperwork that must have taken hours to complete was scattered everywhere as we sit on the ground. **_

_**Each of us sporting at least one wound.**_

"_**H-Hisagi-fukutaicho," Rukia starts, "I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean to . . . didn't mean to. . ."**_

_**I stand out and hold my hand out to Hisagi. **_

"_**Don't worry Kuchiki," Hisagi says in a light tone as he grabs my hand, "I'll forgive if you help me pick up these papers." He chuckles.**_

"_**Hai!" Rukia gets up and starts to pick up papers.**_

_**I pull Hisagi up and ask "You okay."**_

_**Hisagi rolls back his shoulders and says "Yeah. I think so. I've never had two people run into me at that speed before. It was . . . unpleasant.**_

"_**Haha. Sorry about that."**_

"_**It's alright. But if I may ask, why were you two running to each other."**_

_**Rukia straightens up from her bent over pose.**_

_**She giggles. "I told Renji he couldn't last a week without touching Kuchiki-Taicho and he wants to prove me wrong. Apparently he's lasted two days already . . ."**_

_**Rukia broke off in a fit of giggles.**_

"_**HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_**Hisagi burst out laughing until he was slouched on the ground clutching his sides.**_

_**A light blush spread over my face.**_

"_**It's not funny!" I yelled.**_

"_**Yes . . . yes . . . it is . . ."**_

_**Hisagi panted/laughed between words.**_

"_**Eh Kuchiki." Hisagi started.**_

_**Rukia looked up her face flushed with laughter.**_

"_**I wouldn't have guessed that he'd last two minutes."**_

_**And with that they started cracking up all over again.**_

"_**Stop that!" I yelled. "It's not funny!"**_

"_**Shut up baka!**_

_**Hisagi!**_

_**Rukia!**_

_**Knock it off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_**Somehow my yells made then laugh harder.**_

_**I shook my head, knowing that their laughing wasn't going to stop anytime soon.**_

_**I decided to just give up and I shunpoed away.**_

There you have it.

A recollection of my day yesterday.

I can't believe that Hisagi thought I couldn't hold out.

It kinda put my confidence level down.

And to make matters worse, Hisagi told Kira about it. And Kira told Hinamori. Hinamori told . . .

Yep. You guessed it. Matsumoto.

She's the worst person to tell.

No secret is ever safe in the hands of Matsumoto Rangiku.

And all four of them stopped by at lunch to poke fun at me.

Hinamori tried to stick up for me, but I think she made things worse.

Plus I had so much paperwork today.

I think Byakuya was trying to kill me.

But in ten minutes I get to leave and go home.

"Abarai." Byakuya calls out to me from the other side of the office we are in.

"Yes, Taicho?"

"Please come to my room tonight." His voice takes on a husky tone. "I've missed sleeping with you."

I gasp; take a deep breath and reply. "Hai."

* * *

After Renji leaves the office, I allow myself to smirk.

Tonight is all about seduction.

I've waiting too long for some much needed sex.

There is a lot of tension in my body now that I don't have a stress reliever anymore.

I used to be able to pound into Renji and it would make all my stress fly out the window.

He was like one of those little stress balls in the world of the living.

He was for my use only. A personal toy. Mine.

I roll back my shoulders. Just a few more papers left.

This shouldn't take too long.

I walk to my manor slowly, thinking about my plan for tonight.

Hopefully, it will work.

I reach the grounds and head for the dining room.

Dinner is just served as I reach the table.

Rukia is already sitting in her usual spot, three seats to my left.

I sit down and reach for my cup.

I take a sip and Rukia starts her meal.

It is costomary for me to have the first drink or bite of the meal.

Rukia obeys the rules appropriately.

I pick up my chopsticks and reach for my bowl of rice.

I hurry through my meal without anyone realizing it.

I finish and stand up.

I look at Rukia before saying goodnight to her and going into the bathing room.

I clean myself and put on a simple white silk sleeping yukata when I'm all dried off.

I begin the walk to my room slowly going over my plan again.

As I grow closer to my room, I wonder if he will fall for my seduction actions or how long will it take for him to give up on this ridiculous quest. Or whatever it is.

I open the door to my room and see Renji lying across my futon.

He's dressed in a white yukata like me, but his is made of cotton.

His hand are placed behind his head; his face a picture of calm.

I walk in the room shutting the door behind me.

My steps take me to the futon where I sit down next to him and remove his hands from behind his head.

I hold one of his hands in mine and place the other by his side.

Him already being here messes up my plan, so I'll have to improvise.

I gently lift up his head and pull out his hair tie. All the while, Renji's face remains calm and collected.

I place his head back down on the futon and slowly stroke his hair.

The silky strands glide through my fingers and Renji sighs.

"Byakuya." He whispers. "Why do you taunt me? You know that I told Rukia I wouldn't touch you."

"But Renji," I say softly pretending to be hurt. "I thought you loved me. Did you not think of me when you made your decision?"

His eyes widen. Clearly he did not think of me.

I struggle to keep my face saddened.

I keep stroking his hair as he thinks of what to say next.

"Byakuya. I didn't think of you when I said those words to Rukia. But I did make my decision and I intend to stick to it."

I bow my head. And start to tremble, acting as if I'm going to start crying. My hand stops stroking Renji's crimson locks.

Renji immediately sits up and in a panicked tone calls out my name. "Byakuya."

I lower my head even more and start shaking.

"Byakuya. Byakuya. Please . . . Please don't do this."

"Come on Byakuya. You know I love you. Please, please stop."

I keep shaking and smirk inwardly. Renji actually believes I'm crying.

But wait. There's something wrong here.

I frown. Doesn't Renji know me better?

He should know that I'd never think he didn't love me.

Doesn't he remember all the times I've teased him this week?

Renji places his hands on my shoulders and pulls me towards him; my face now hidden in his shoulder.

He adjusts me to where I'm seated on his lap.

I'm still shaking, now from anger and not fake sobs.

I pull away and look him in the eye.

"Renji."

His eyes widen at my angry tone.

"If you think I would cry over no sex you are sadly mistaken.

I know full well that you love me. I am no ignorant fool."

I gave up the seduction game the moment I said his name.

Renji's eyes widen even more.

"You . . . You were trying to . . ." Renji's voice trails off.

"Yes. I was trying to seduce you. But I realized that you thought that I'd cry over no sex. Did you honestly believe that I thought you didn't love me?"

"Byakuya. You . . . You. Ah. I just . . . I don't know what I was thinking.

I think I was trying to let you seduce me without me realizing it."

I don't say anything for a while and an uncomfortable silence settles over us.

"Well. Since you understand my motive now, will you have sex with me?"

Renji's eyes widen and he starts to stutter.

"By . . . Bya. . . Byakuya. What are you saying? I. .I can't. I . . I just told you. I . .I can't"

I laugh quietly.

"But Renji, didn't you just say that you wanted to be seduced by me?"

Renji's face turns red and he starts to mumble words I can't hear.

I kiss Renji's forehead and get off his lap.

I lay down with my back on the futon and wrap my arms around Renji's back, pulling him down to lay down next to me.

Renji panics.

"Byakuya. I . . . I"

I roll on my side and whisper, "Shush."

"Renji, tonight I will be content with you sleeping next to me."

I wrap my arms around him and kiss his forehead.

Then, I roll onto my back pulling Renji onto my chest.

His breath speeds up before it goes back to normal.

I start to finger comb his hair. My fingers pull gently on the crimson strands.

"Sleep my love." I whisper and he starts to fall asleep.

"I love you Byakuya." Renji says before he lets himself fall into a deep slumber.

I smile. Maybe I didn't seduce you Renji, but I do love it when you're next to me, in my arms.

"I love you too, my Renji."

* * *

AN: There some much needed Byakuya/Renji fluff at the end. I did a lot of words in this chapter; my longest one yet. Whew. I'm tired and my finger's hurt now. And the current state of the union.

School= Bad

Boyfriend who hates it when you're on the computer= even worse, even though I love him.

Bitches who can't leave you alone and stalk you= **WORSE DAY OF MY LIFE**

Seriously, this girl named Lana is stalking me. I don't know how but she got my number and she keeps calling me. She followed me to calculus and French class today. SOOOO ANNOYING!

I haven't told my boyfriend yet. I should but I don't want to.

Okay so, that's whats going on in my life.

Just wanted to share that with you.

The next chapter should be out by Saint Pattie's Day.

P.S. My boyfriend name is Ben


End file.
